Meet Mrs Lovegood
by LunaScamander17
Summary: Lunafic. Harry,Luna dan kawan-kawan, terjebak ditahun 1982. Berkat Ron yang menjatuhkan Pembalik-Waktu Hermione. Luna dapat kembali bertemu ibunya!
1. 1 The broken Time-turner

**Disclaimer: Aku tidak punya apa-apa semua yang aku lakukan hanya berdasarkan hobby. semua ini punya J.K Rowling.**

Meet Mrs Lovegood

* * *

1. The Broken Time-turner:

Luna Lovegood, mungkin kalian mengenalnya sebagai Lonny Lovegood. Anak

perempuan aneh yang berpikir tentang segala sesuatu yang aneh.

Namun, dibalik itu semua dia hanya anak perempuan biasa yang tegar terhadap semua ejekan yang diterimanya.

Siapa sangka kalau dia bisa menangis, ketakutan, bahkan marah?. Ini dia kisahnya waktu itu di Hogwarts Express Luna duduk bersama sahabat-sahabatnya: Ginny Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley , dan Harry Potter.

"Jadi apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?" kata Ginny memutar bola matanya, menghiraukan Ron yang tertawa terjungkal ke bawah lantai kompertamen.

"_Nan _marah dan menyuruhku kembali ke kamar" kata Neville, wajahnya sudah semerah rambut Weasley.

"_Mom_ pernah melihatku melakukan itu tapi dia menghiraukannya" kata Luna dengan _dreamy-voice-_nya.

"Luna kalau aku boleh tahu bisakah kau bercerita tentang ibumu?" Tanya Hermione pelan-pelan.

Tidak ada yang sadar bahwa waktu itu Ron tidak sengaja menyenggol pembalik-waktu Hermione. Yang pada saat itu ada disebelahnya. Ketika jam itu membentur lantai, keluar kabut besar yang membuat pandangan mereka kabur.

"RON APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN!" Teriak Hermione dan Ginny bersamaan.

"Kenapa selalu aku yang disalahkan?" Tanya Ron pada Harry.

Harry hanya menyembunyikan tawanya yang sebentar lagi akan meledak. Mereka bukan lagi berada di kompertamen atau Hogwarts Express atau bahkan Stasiun King Cross.

Tapi disebuah tempat yang mereka kenal baik, Desa Ottery St. Catchpole. _The Burrow _berada tidak jauh dari situ.

Namun,mereka tidak berada di _The Burrow_ atau depannya sekalipun. Mereka berada didepan sebuah rumah yang mirip bidak catur, walau waktu itu tidak ada yang sadar sekalipun.

"Hei ini rumahku!" kata Luna yang membuat semuanya tersadar dari kebingungan.

"Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan?" Tanya Ginny pada Hermione yang sedang menaruh jarinya di bawah sikunya, berpikir.

"Mungkin kita harus memberi tahu Dumbledore" kata Ron yang melihat kearah rumah mirip-bidak catur itu.

"Hei Wanita itu mirip Luna!" kata Harry melihat kearah jendela, membersihkan kacamatanya untuk memperjelas.

Tapi waktu itu sangat dingin, mereka berada di musim salju pada malam hari. Terdengar nyanyian natal dikumandangkan dibeberapa rumah dan hiasan natal terpajang dipintu rumah-rumah.

"Bisakah kita memikirkan tentang pulang nanti? Aku sudah kedinginan" kata Neville merubah pembicaran.

Wanita yang berada di jendela itu melihat mereka dan turun kebawah dia membukakan pintu untuk mereka.

"Halo kalian apa yang kalian lakukan pada malam dingin seperti ini?" Tanyanya dengan suara yang sangat mirip Luna, tersenyum lembut kepada mereka.

Wanita itu menggendong sebuah bundel bewarna kuning dan masih memakai celemek. Rambutnya pirang panjang dan matanya berwarna abu-abu besar namun dia terlihat cantik dengan itu.

"um… kami tersesat" kata Harry ragu-ragu sambil menegok kearah teman-temannya.

"kenapa kalian tidak masuk dulu, suamiku bisa membantu kalian mencari orang tua kalian nanti" katanya pada mereka, menyingkir dari pintu agar para remaja itu bisa masuk.

Merekapun masuk kedalam rumah mirip-bidak catur itu yang terasa hangat. Cepat-cepat Ron berlari menuju perapian yang pada saat itu menyala. Disusul Neville yang juga sudah mengigil.

"RON! TIDAK SOPAN BERTAMU KERUMAH ORANG SEPERTI ITU!" Hermione memperingatkan "maafkan dia atas sikapnya yang tidak sopan Mrs…..?"

"Lovegood, Margaret Lovegood" katanya seketika itu mata Luna membesar Seakan ingin lepas dari tengkorak wajahnya.

"Tapi….." Ginny langung dicela oleh Hermione "eh... Terima kasih Mrs Lovegood kami boleh menumpang disini sebentar" kata Hermione dengan segera.

"kalian boleh langsung ke perapian aku akan menyiapkan sup dulu" kata Mrs Lovegood pergi menuju dapur.

"kalian tidak boleh mengatakan apa-apa tentang masa depan karna mungkin kita bisa merubah waktu" kata Hermione

"tapi ini kesempatan Luna untuk bicara pada ibunya lagi!" bela Ginny

"ini bahaya Ginny, kalau kita memberitahunya bahwa dia akan meninggal saat usia Luna 9 tahun mungkin dia tidak melakukan hal itu. Luna tidak akan melihat Thestral. kita pun juga tidak bisa ke kementrian sihir tanpa itu dan orang-orang tidak akan percaya pada Harry lagi!" kata Hermione tergesa-gesa

"Hermione nafas" kata Harry memperingatkan

Mereka pun berbalik dan mendapat Luna terdiam ditempat wajahnya berlinang air mata.

"dan mungkin kita harus merubah penampilan Luna karna dia sangat mirip ibunya" kata Hermione mengeluarkan ramuan polijus yang berada di sakunya.

"tapi dari mana kita bisa mendapat rambut orang lain disaat seperti ini?" Tanya Harry

"oh Harry kau masih menyimpan jubah gaibmu?" Tanya Hermione

"ya masih di jubahku, kenapa?" Harry balik bertanya

"kita bisa mengambil rambut seseorang didesa ini dengan itu" kata Hermione lagi

"oh tidak usah repot-repot" kata Ginny, menunjukan sehelai rambut ikal berwarna coklat "tadi di kereta Lisa Turpin menabrakku, kenapa tidak kita pakai rambutnya saja?"

"baiklah" Hermione memasukan rambut itu kemulut botol, cairan didalamnya berubah menjadi warna ungu agak gelap.

Hermione menyerahkan botol itu kepada Luna " kau harus meminumnya di toilet memang rasanya tidak enak tapi setidaknya bisa merubahmu menjadi Lisa Turpin beberapa hari kedepan" katanya

Luna langsung menuju ke toilet. Dan Ginny, Harry, dan Hermione menuju ruang tamu dimana Neville dan Ron menunggu.

"kalian akan melihat Luna sebagai Lisa Turpin beberapa hari kedepan karna mungkin kita bisa merubah waktu" bisik Hermione kepada Ron dan Neville.

"tapi bagaimana cara mengatakan kepada Mrs Lovegood soal perbedaan rambut Luna dan Lisa?" Tanya Ron

"bilang padanya kalau dia salah lihat. rambut Lisa dan Luna ikal, lagi pula warna Rambut Lisa juga tidak terlalu gelap" saran Ginny

Mrs Lovegood kembali dengan membawa enam magkuk sup hangat dan enam cangkir coklat panas.

"kemana yang satu lagi?" Tanya Mrs Lovegood melihat satu mangkuk yang belum diambil.

"dia pergi ke toilet…eh itu dia!" kata Ginny yang sudah melihat Luna masuk ke ruang tamu.

Mrs Lovegood masuk kembali ke kamarnya untuk menganbil Luna kecil.

"kalau boleh kutanya kalian dari Hogwarts? Bagaimana kalian kesini?" Tanya Mrs Lovegood sambil megarahkan botol susu kemulut Luna kecil.

"ya kami dari Hogwarts tapi kami sedang liburan, mencari rumah nenek kami" kata Hermione

"oh boleh tahu nama kalian? aku bisa mencari nenek kalian" kata Mrs Lovegood Lagi

"Uh aku Emma Peter, dia Jake Peter" kata Hermione sambil menunjuk Ron ",Bonnie Peter" menunjuk kearah Ginny "Daniel Peter" menunjuk kearah Harry yang sedang bermain dengan Luna kecil "Mike Peter" Kearah Neville "dan Evanna Peter" menunjuk kearah Luna.

"aku melihatnya pirang tadi" kata Mrs Lovegood

"tidak, mungkin kau salah lihat Mrs Lovegood" kata Ginny

"ah mungkin…"kata Mrs Lovegood "bagaimana kalau kalian pergi ke kamar dulu aku sudah menyiapkannya untuk kalian"

Merekapun keatas menuju kamar mereka.

**A/N: Hai semuanya! Maaf kalau ada kesalahan dalam model rambut Lisa Turpin habis aku lupa warna aslinya ini semacam Time-Travel fic. Maaf author baru jadi masih ada kesalahan (mungkin?). aku tunggu reviewnya. :D**


	2. Friends?

**Disclaimer: not mine's! ;D**

Author's Note: maaf aku dah lama nggak update! ;D, aku lagi seru melakukan sesuatu yang lain, so hope ya like this!

Chapter 2: Friends?

Mereka terlelap di kamar tamu keluarga Lovegood. Dan akan membicarakan tentang pulang nanti.

"selamat tidur!" kata Harry pada semuanya, dan yang lain membalas.

Mereka keluar rumah paginya, berharap menemukan Mr Lovegood sedang melakukan sesuatu di luar.

Pagi sangat menyenangkan di musim dingin seperti ini. Dan tiba-tiba bola kuning besar membentur kepala malang Ron.

"Hei! Bisa tolong ambilkan itu!" kata seseorang dari kejuhan.

"siapa itu?" tanya Ginny..

"maaf menggangu tapi... mungkin kau bisa tolong ambilkan?" seorang anak berambut merah Weasley datang berlari ke arah mereka.

"aku Bill Weasley.." katanya.

Seketika Harry, Ron,Hermione, dan Ginny ternganga melihat Bill versi remaja.

"jadi kalian baru?" tanya Bill.

"uh.. keliahatanya begitu" kata Ginny.

"ok thanks" Luna sudah mengembalikan bola kuing yang dicarinya.

"uh.. boleh aku kerumahmu? Tanya Hermione.

"um... tentu" Bill mengantar mereka kerumahnya, atau tepatnya The Weasley's House.

Mereka bertemu dengan Charlie, Percy, Fred and George, Ron kecil dan Baby Ginny.

"oh..." Ginny berkata pada dirinya sendiri.

"aku masih memikirkan nasibku dengan Dursleys" kata Harry, merenungkan diri.

Bisakah berhenti memikirkan ittu dan kita bermain saja?"kata Ginny, sekarang dia sedang menggendong dirinya yang kecil.

"tidak.. kita harus pulang..." kata Hermione.

"Ok..." Ginny menaruh Ginny kecil ke sofa.

Dan mereka berjalan pulang.


End file.
